An unexpected Christmas Gift
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gary comes home to a crying Miranda. It's so unlike her, what brought the tears up? What's the reason for them?


**An unexpected Christmas Gift**

 **Author:** AbbyGibbs

 **Fandom** : Miranda

 **Pairing:** Miranda/Gary

 **Rating:** T  
 **Spoilers** : none  
 **Summary:** Gary comes home to a crying Miranda. It's so unlike her, what brought the tears up? What's the reason for them?

 **Warning:** None that, I can think of. **Oh yes, there is one, this is un-beta'd  
Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine unfortunately. **  
Author's Note: I'm not sure where this idea came from, I think I was watching a movie and Miranda and Gary flashed in my mind, I thought, I'd give it a shot, yeah, I know I still have "I'm so Scared" to finish. I haven't forgotten about it, I promise.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read the story.**

 **Review/Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course** **—** **who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.**

 **No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Honey, I'm home!" Gary said cheerfully as he closed the door of their new house behind him. He frowned when he received no greetings back. It wasn't like her not to be there to greet him. She could be out, but he didn't really think so because he knew she would have text him then, he reached his jacket pocket to check it, just to make sure, she could have sent him a message without him hearing it. No there was nothing.

Gary wasn't have about to go out anymore without putting something warm on, the weather outside was changing, the temperature outside had dropped dramatically, he wouldn't be surprised if snow would fall during the night. He couldn't help but smile at the idea. Snow fun with his wife was definitely something he was looking forward to.

He made his way to the living room, but he didn't find Miranda. He called her again, but he was met with silence, then he heard a soft noise, but he wasn't sure where it came from. What was that noise anyway? A moan, Gary didn't know, he followed it and found himself standing in the kitchen, his wife was standing by the window…

"Didn't you hear me come in?" he asked her.

A sniffle answered him.

Was she crying? Gary hurried up toward Miranda. "Pumpkin, what's going on? Did you hurt yourself? You didn't try to make some Christmas cookies on your own and burn yourself, did you?" He asked her the questions one after another really concerned about her as he took her hands in his examining them, as he turned them around.

"I'm fine, Gary, I didn't burn myself or anything, I didn't start backing any Christmas cookies, you know how I love backing them with you." She told him in a broken voice.

"Then why are you sniffing and why are there tears rolling down your cheeks?" He asked while he reached out to brush the tears away.

"I… we… I'm…" she suddenly smiled through her crying.

"You… we… you're… Sweetheart, I love you, but you are not making any sense.

Miranda took a deep breath, opened her mouth, she so much wanted to tell him, but she couldn't, she was too emotional. She did the only thing she could. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He watched his hand on her stomach then he looked up at her, not understanding the meaning of it.

"It's your Christmas gift."

Gary looked at her questioningly, not following her, then suddenly something it clicked and his eyes watered, "We… I'm gonna be…"

Miranda couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "Merry Christmas, daddy."

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Garry whispered as tears rolled down his own cheeks now.

Miranda reached out and brushed his tears away nodding her head affirmatively, she couldn't believe, they were going to become parents'. She had caught herself dreaming about it. It was something she had written on her bucket list, but never had she thought that it would happen so fast.

Oh God she was going to be a mom.

"I love you so much, Miranda, you're making me so happy!" He told her, before he took her face in both his hands and kissed her passionately.

They kissed fervently for a few moments then Miranda broke the kiss in much need of oxygen. "Wow."

Gary's cheeks turned red, "sorry."

"Never be sorry for kissing me like that. I just hope you'll still kiss me that way when I will be round and grumpy." She said when she'd found her breathing back.

"I will because I love you more which each day passing by."

"I love you too so much, Gary, you have no idea."

"I think I do, sweetie, because I love you just as much."

He captured her lips with his again when outside the first snowflakes started to fall from the sky.

They both had received a wonderful, unexpected Christmas gift this year

THE END

 **Happy New Year, everyone!**


End file.
